


Crying

by Niatrib



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niatrib/pseuds/Niatrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is there for Ianto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tag to the season 1 episode 'Countryside'. It was written as a possible start of a series though not sure if that ever really got going.

He’d been lying there lost in memories with his eyes closed, which was as close to sleep as he got now when something that had been niggling on his awareness for some minutes became crystal clear. Somewhere in the hub someone was crying. Pausing long enough to pull on trousers and grab a gun Jack headed in the direction of the sound.

Opening the door of a communal bathroom gun at the ready he was confronted by the sight of Ianto Jones sitting on the floor by the wall, head resting on his knees crying. Putting the safety on his gun, Jacks tucked it down the back of his trousers and crossed the room to crouch in front of his friend.

“Ianto?” Jack asked, he was not prepared for the jerk that brought the welsh man half to his feet hands raised in a defensive gesture.

“Jack?” Ianto questioned.

“Hey, I thought I heard a noise and came to investigate.” Jack said not mentioning Ianto crying.

“Sorry to disturb you sir.” Ianto said wiping his eyes and blinking hard to avoid any more tears.

“I don’t sleep Ianto you know that.” Jack said a gentle smile on his face.

“Well I am still sorry to disturb you sir, don’t know what came over me.” Ianto said looking as though he was about to run.

“Ianto come with me.” Jack said grabbing the young mans arm and steering him out of the bathroom and down into Jack’s room.

Ianto perched nervously on the edge of Jack’s bed watching as Jack tucked a gun under his pillow and pulled on a pale t-shirt before sitting on the bed next to Ianto and looking at him expectantly waiting for something to be said.

“What do you want me to say sir?” Ianto asked at length.

“I want to know why you are so upset.” Jack said calmly.

“Because I’m useless!” Ianto shouts. “I brought Lisa here and nearly got everyone killed, I get captured and beaten the only time I have ever been in the field with you and you wonder why I’m upset. I’m useless and a danger to you all!” Ianto said bitterly.

“You aren’t useless.” Jack said instantly taking one of the younger mans hands and holding it tightly.

“Yes I am. I don’t add anything to the team, you all know what you are doing and I just … just make the coffee.” Ianto spat bitterly.

“You do far more than that. Every time I see you you remind me of what I’m trying to protect, there is so much good on this planet and sometimes it gets hard to see it but it is still there. You people have the potential to do so much good and seeing you everyday reminds me that no matter what I see there is still you and no matter what that goodness in you can’t be put out.” Jack said.

“You really think that about me?” Ianto said after a moments stunned silence.

“All that and more.” Jack said one hand now moving up to cup Ianto’s chin.

“Jack?” Ianto questioned breath coming a bit quicker.

“My beautiful Ianto.” Jack said leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to Ianto’s lips. When Jack moved away Ianto made a faint sound of loss and followed Jack wanting more.

~*~

Gwen was the first one in the next morning and was surprised to only find the remains of the coffee from the night before still in the bottom of the pot. Glancing around to see if she could see any sign of Ianto, his jacket was hung up neatly on the wall so the youngest member of the team must be around somewhere. Looking around the hub there was no sign of him so deciding to check just in case something had happened she crept up the steps to Jack’s office and then after checking his great-coat was hanging up she crept down the first couple of rungs to Jack’s room.

Jack and Ianto were on top of Jack’s bed, both were fully clothed Ianto was curled over Jack’s chest head pillowed on top of Jack’s heart. Jack was holding onto the young man both arms holding him tightly. The peaceful looks on their faces made her smile as she crept back up the ladder not seeing Jack’s eyes open and watch her as he smiled down at the young man in his arms before yawning and closing his eyes as his thoughts wandered off once more.


End file.
